Clash Of The Nycthemeron Creatures
by storytime0000
Summary: A new werewolf in town, ready to be taught. But the nycthemeron creatures, the grudge between the werewolves and the vampires prevents him from being taught. Will he be able to bring peace between them? Will his friends help him? Let's all pray.
1. Chapter 1

_**Clash of the Nycthemeron Creatures**_

 **Alarm rings…**

''Alan! Alan, honey it's time for school. Get up!''

''Ugh mom just a few more minutes please.''

Alan hides himself in the bed sheets thinking he won't be found

''Oh God what am I doing…''

He gets out of his bed and grabs his clothes as quickly as possible so he has some time left to lay on his bed before leaving.

''Freaking school… at least I'll get to hang out with Josh and Alex… even though I do that after school as well.'' he mumbles to himself

Alan goes straight to the bathroom (nature calls) to brush his teeth

When he gets in he turns around to close the door. As he turns around, he hits something with his elbow and doesn't see it. He randomly stretches hid hand on his left, and feels something heavy dropping on his hand. Then he quickly folds it, and unaware of what happened he lifts his hand and looks at what he caught. It's his precious cologne, he'd go mad if that actually broke.

''Phew, this was sorta weird but I saved it.'' he thinks to himself

Alan thinks that he is wasting time so he quickly grabs his toothbrush and looks in the mirror. But what he notices stops him. His eyes are bright yellow. Alan quickly rubs his eyes out of fear and looks again. The yellow eyes are gone and all he sees is his dark brown eyes.

Relieved that there was nothing wrong with him, he puts his clothes on and exits his room, going to the balcony to find his shoes but instead he freezes, looking at something. It's Ashley, the beautiful brown haired and blue eyed girl he has had a crush on since 4th grade and it's been 6 years since he has been hiding from her.

Now it's time for him to start talking to her and take it slowly, then ask her out. Alan waited for 6 year so a little more patience wont kill him, unless it doesn't work.

Alan shakes his head and puts his shoes on.

After breakfast and after saying goodbye to his parents, he goes to school.

He's outside, surprised that the bus hasn't arrived yet. He gets his phone out of his pocket and looks at the time. Alan realizes it's quite early, so he goes back inside and lays on his bed for a while.

Alan's home is quite far away from his school, which is good that he can take the bus every time he goes there.

As Alan is laying down on his bed, he hears his ringtone

'

'' _Josh is calling…_

 _slide to answer''_

Alan, picks his phone up slightly surprised. Josh is much of a sleeping guy, would he really wake up this quickly?

''Hello? Josh?'' he says

''What the heck, Alan? Why aren't you at school? Mr. Coleman says that if you won't be at school in five minutes you will get lower grades, possibly enough for you to drop class. Sorry, he won't let me talk to you more, getting my phone in class and calling you is already enough, so be here in 5 minutes, bye and good luck bro.'' Josh hangs up

Alan confused and freaked out leaves his phone on his bed and starts running. Surprisingly, he got out of his house in possibly less than a second.

Then he went out on the road, thankfully there was no traffic so he could run freely for as long as he wanted, well, almost.

''How the hell am I supposed to go to school in 5 minutes without a bus? My house is almost 8 KM away from my house!'' he thinks to himself as he is running

Surprisingly, he actually reached his school in LESS than 5 minutes. The time Mr. Coleman should've given him is a few seconds less than two minutes. That's basically almost 4 kilometers per minute. And he was RUNNING.

Alan runs into his class, thinking that probably an hour has passed and was hopeless, but when he walks in the whole class looks at him in shock, including the teacher.

''I'm sorry Mr. Coleman, I know it has been definitely more than 5 minutes but there was no bus and I had to run all the way here! You do know my house is almost 8 kilometers away from this school right?! Please let me in!''

Mr. Coleman, the strict teacher, while still looking at him in shock, he responds

''Take a seat… Alan… I don't know if you have forgotten how to count… but. This is absolutely crazy. How? It's only been two minutes since your friend called!'' he says in a low tone, except his last sentence

''What? What are you talking about I feel like it's been more than an hour!'' Alan asks in shock as well

''Well, you miscounted? I guess…? Now, Alan. Take a seat, because those 5 minutes will run out soon.''

His classmates still looking at him in shock as he is walking towards his seat, even his best friend Alex.

''Okay, now that Alan finally took a seat, let's continue our English lesson.'' says Mr. Coleman and continues his lesson right after, hoping that there wont be any more surprising interruptions

''Dude what the hell was that? Two minutes? Did you become freakin' sonic while you were on your way here?'' says Alex confused looking at Alan, with his bright emerald green eyes

''I honestly do not know, this day has been very weird since I woke up. I cannot explain anything.''

''Okay, hear me out though! Ashley is gonna be on our Science class. By the way did you think of talking to her? I believe you should, you might have a chance with her.'' says Alex

''Honestly, I am going to talk to her, but I've literally got no absolute idea of what to tell her, I mean people usually start with introducing themselves but this isn't just any usual person I am going to be talking to. This is ASHLEY, the girl I've been crushing on for so many years, it's not gonna be that easy.''

''Well, act like she is someone else, maybe someone new in class that you want to be friends with, just imagine it. says Alex

''Alan, Alex, maybe you want to take your conversation out of the school, with a little something called suspension?''

''No… no sir'' says Alan

''Very well, let's continue''

Alan sighs and finally starts paying attention to Mr. Coleman.

 _ **A few boring hours later…**_

''Ah, finally this day is also done, a few more months and we're outta here!'' says Josh with excitement

''Yeah but, what about the exams, aren't you going to study?'' says Alex

''No, idiot, I've got a better way, something that will definitely work out for both of us. I'll shove the books up your-'' answers Josh sarcastically but gets interrupted by Alan before he said a little bit too much

''That's enough guys.''

''Yeah, we will all study together if you want to'' says Alex

''Yeah Alex, three friends that have similar interests, which aren't books or anything about reading or studying could actually manage to study for exams AND PASS. What else can we do, get an Oscar?'' says Josh with a little bit of anger behind his usual sarcasm''

''You know, I'm sick and tired of your aggression towards me, what's your problem?'' says Alex angrily as he stops walking

''You are my problem, you know you are always…'' Alex and Josh started arguing until…

''Hi there, nerds''

Oh no, it's the bully of the school, Eddie. He's a chubby one, but a very strong one as well, probably because of his weight, but instead of using it for good, he does the exact opposite.

''Give me your wallets, I'm hungry and I haven't got any money.'' he says, after stretching his hand, very sure that they will actually do it

''Hm… how about… no?'' says Josh

Eddie, surprised, reacts angrily by pushing Josh, causing him to fall

''Okay, now give me your wallets, nerds. You have no power against me.''

Alan helps Josh up

''We don't want any trouble with anyone, now please, back off, and go make yourself some money or ask your parents to give you some.'' says Alan calmly

Eddie laughs at that, and punches Alan. Alex backs off a little bit.

Alan gets up angrily and punches him back so powerfully that Eddie actually falls and faints.

Now Eddie is unconscious but Alan wont leave him alone. He is still punching him, while on the ground. Eddie is bleeding, cannot feel anything because hasn't woken up yet, but Alan cannot control himself.

Josh runs towards Alan trying to stop him but Alan pushes him back. Josh saw something that freaked him out. Bright yellow eyes and fangs, hair growing on random parts of Alan's face and his ears becoming sharper than any human ear. His face is very different now, and Josh is hearing some sort of animal growing, possibly a dog's or a wolf's.

''Dude, you gotta leave now. You don't want to see this. I'm going to help him, just go! NOW!'' he yells at Alex, and he listens.

Alex starts running outside of the school, probably to his home.

''Alan! You gotta snap out of this dude! COME ON! It's over! We're okay, and he won't do anything, he's unconscious! ALAN! STOP!''

Alan just ignores him and keeps punching Eddie with no hesitation, his face still the same.

Josh instantly comes up with an idea.

There's a puddle of water right next to Alan and Eddie, if Alan looked at his reflection, maybe something would change.

''Okay… how do I do this'' Josh thinks to himself

He could've done better with the thinking but I guess this might work too.

Josh runs towards Alan from a long distance and tries to turn his head towards the puddle, but…

''Oh… sh-'' Alan punches Josh in the face, and then turns back to Eddie

''Well, that didn't work'' he whispers

Now he has another idea… probably better than the previous one… or not

Josh goes right next to the puddle and punches Alan in the face, which kinda hurt his hand but… it worked

Alan turns to Josh's way and before doing anything about the punch, he notices his reflection in the puddle and freezes with his fist clenched in the air, ready to punch Eddie again

His face starts turning to the face he had the first time. Josh, relieved gets closer to Alan

''You okay buddy?''

After a moment of silence, Alan answers

''I don't think I should be the one to be asked if I'm okay...''

Josh looks at Eddie, and notices his face is full of blood. Several teeth taken out of his mouth and his nose is broken. Both his eyes are black, still unconscious. Josh quickly checks Eddie's pulse… which is getting slower every second.

''ALAN! HE'S DYING! YOU NEED TO HELP ME OUT! WE GOTTA DO THE CPR, LIFT HIS LEGS UP!''

''Josh, I don't think that's how it works...'' says Alan

''JUST DO IT DAMMIT!'' he answers quickly

Alan quickly lifts Eddie's legs up and Josh pushes him on his chest with both of his hands

''Come on… You can take this much''

''I can't believe I have actually done this'' says Alan, with tears crawling down his cheeks while holding Eddie's legs

After a few tries, the pushing became stronger, and the pulse started rising to its normal speed

Eddie opened his eyes

''I am sorry dude, I know it's not enough, but here's the money you wanted. Take care buddy'' says Josh as he lifts him up with Alan's help and gives him some money

''Go to the nurse inside, she's still here''

Alan and Josh started running, leaving the school's ground

''I have to tell my parents about this. I have to. Where did Alex go?''

''I told him to run, I knew it wasn't going to be safe''

''Thanks for everything Josh, I owe you, big time.''

''No problem… just try not to kill anyone again… OH and, don't punch me ever again, it hurt a lot.''

''I'll sort this out and I promise you nothing similar to that will happen''

Alan started walking towards his house, but he stopped when he hard Josh calling his name

''What is it, Josh?''

''I have to tell you something. I saw you when you were punching Eddie… Your face was full of hair, and you had FANGS, yes you heard me well, FANGS. Your eyes were yellow, your nose was wider and you're ears were sharper than a knife. Oh and you also had CLAWS, yeah, I'm not joking. You've surely got a lot to sort out.''

''I had yellow eyes this morning… this is terrible, my parents are going to think I'm crazy.''

''Well, I mean if you want help… ''

''What are you trying to say…?''

''I mean, I can help''

''Really? That would be great, Josh! I really need help''

''Well then, let's go home''

Alan and Josh take the street bus to Alan's house. They arrive in about 30 minutes, it is much slower than the school bus though.

''Okay. Let's do this'' says Alan

They walk in the house to find Alan's parents laughing while watching a movie. They quickly turn around and notice both of them

''Alan! How was school honey? Oh hello Josh!'' says Alan's mother

''Is that blood on your arms?!'' asks Alan's dad shocked

''Yeah… we've got a lot to explain… and we're not crazy.'' says Josh

After an hour of explaining, they're finally done

''… So that's all that happened. Please don't say I'm crazy, there is surely an explanation for this!'' says Alan

''You're not going to tell anyone about this, Alan. Neither will you, Josh. Both of you promise, now.'' says Alan's father

They both promise

''This runs in the family. Son, you're a werewolf. I know how it sounds but it doesn't matter, Josh saw you. And we're very sorry for not warning you, it starts from the age of 16… and you are 16.''

''Wait… so I am a werewolf… and you're both werewolves too?'' says Alan shocked

''Yes honey...''

''Wait now I am surrounded by three werewolves?'' says Josh

''You've got a lot to learn, Alan'' says Alan's mother

''Okay, thank you, for the explanation, but I want to take a walk to clear my mind, after I'm back, PLEASE, teach me how to manage this.'' says Alan

''Okay, son, of course.''

Alan goes out and Josh follows him so he doesn't do anything stupid.

 _ **After an hour, Josh went home and Alan is right next to it…**_

Alan's got the keys for the house so he doesn't need to ring the bell.

As soon as he opens the door, there are blood stains, on the walls, and the second thing that catches his sight is a piece of paper, glued on the fridge. Alan calls out for his parents but no one answers. He gets closer to the note and takes a look at it.

'' _Better choose a side, or death is awaiting you and your parents.''_

 _Wrote this with my friend-author unicorn XD (enter wattpad com on your browser and then this: /user/anasta_nkl_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clash of the Nycthemeron Creatures**_

'' _Better choose a side, or death is awaiting you and your parents.''_

Alan starts getting dizzy, thinking of that sentence. It's stuck in his head, and apart from that, he keeps looking at the blood stains on the walls. He doesn't know what to do. The dizziness is getting worse and his vision is slowly fading.

''Hey Alan, I'm sorry I just left my school bag here- Alan…? ALAN!''

Josh runs up to Alan and catches him before he falls. Before doing anything, he notices the note dropping out of Alan's hand. He quickly grabs the note and reads it. Confused, he just forgets about the note and gets back to the 'Alan problem'. Josh starts slapping Alan to maybe get him back to consciousness and calm him down.

Josh is slapping very lightly, and he sees that there is no result, so he starts slapping harder. Still no result, he decides to punch him and right before his fist reached Alan's face, Alan woke up with yellow eyes and long fangs and roared at Josh.

He quickly gets away from Alan as soon as he sees the fangs

''Hey Alan! It's me! Relax, please. Tell me what happened''

Alan is breathing heavily and his yellow eyes turn back to dark brown, while his fangs go back to their normal, human size.

Josh returns next to Alan and helps him get up.

''This day can't get any worse, can't it'' says Josh

''Trust me, it might'' responds Alan while still breathing heavily

''Okay dude just relax, tell me what happened and we're going to figure everything out.''

Alan just explains it really quickly because there was really nothing much that happened.

''Before we figure anything out, you will be coming to my house. This will just give you more nightmares and it will not stop the fainting. I'm quite sure my parents are going to let you in''

''They always do…''

Josh just nods at Alan, grabs his school bag and heads for the exit. Alan stops him

''Hey, thanks''

Alan was really glad that someone actually cared. He didn't really give much attention to Josh earlier these months, he was better friends with Alex.

''Should we tell Alex?'' he asks Josh

''No… I mean if you want to sure but, I wouldn't. I don't trust that guy…''

Alan nods and they continue their way.

 _Meanwhile…_

''Your son will make a good soldier for us…''

''Too bad he's only one of us'' says Alan's Father, Henry

''Have you forgotten that there's no 'only one of us'? No matter what you do, we will get the chance and we will do it. And he will fight for us, he will forget about you… and you, both, you will die. So is your species.''

''No… that will never happen'' Henry, while tied up, he gets his hand out of the rope quietly and presses a button which is located on his wrist (on the other hand) right between his two bracelets

The button shines with red light

''I don't know what will happen after this, Mindy'' says Henry to his wife, Alan's mother

The red light fades, and the loud words are said

'' _Sheriff Alerted''_

The guards around Henry easily hear the words coming from near Henry himself. They look at him and start running towards him.

''I love you, Mindy''

The guards take Henry down. Alan's dad is now dead, and Alan's mother is captured.

 _In Beacon Hills at that time_

''Send backup to the southern point of Peril City, near Sang street in the abandoned mental asylum. A lot of backup'' says Sheriff Stilinski

''What? Dad, what happened?''

''I don't think the FBI is needed for this son, don't worry about it. A friend is in danger, that's all''

''Are you sure? I mean I can get my vest if you want''

The Sheriff gives Stiles the 'serious dad' look

''Okay I'll just… go'' says Stiles

Stiles exits the police station and quickly gets his phone out of his pocket

''Hey, did anything happen?''

''Scott, my dad sent A LOT of back up in Peril City, I mean many normal, human things happen there but I think what is going on there isn't human. He said the FBI won't be needed so…''

''We're going?''

''Definitely.''

Stiles gets in his jeep to drive to Scott's. When he starts the car he sees someone running towards him.

''What the hell?'' he whispers

He shakes his head and looks again. There's no one there. Stiles, confused but relieved there was nothing there just breaths in and look right next to him and…

''GAH! Scott what the hell?!''

''We'll be there before the cops if nothing slows us down so… drive.''' he says with a smile

Stiles just sighs and starts driving.

In a few minutes, they are there. They see no cops, and since they haven't got a lot of time, they have to do their jobs quickly.

''I forgot that it actually happened in a mental asylum…'' says Stiles, disappointed in himself and afraid

''Don't worry, it's abandoned, plus you have an Alpha on your side'' says Scott with a wink

''Duh?! It's abandoned, you're a freaking werewolf, and we've seen stuff worse than your sharp teeth. Imagine what is gonna be in here.''

Scott just sighs and gets out of the car. The building is huge, and it looks worse than an abandoned building. It's like an ancient eichen house, creepier. Full of windows in spots that they aren't needed, but there is nothing visible through them. The only entrance is through a graveyard, where there's a small lake next to the exit, hidden behind a very small house.

''We should've brought more backup…'' says Stiles

''And this is why you should call. I'm here to help'' says a strange voice

Both Scott and Stiles look behind them to see Isaac standing with a smirk.

''Are you getting taller?!'' says Stiles

''Thanks, Isaac.'' says Scott

''Okay, let's go''

The trio gets in the water and easily swim through it, leading into into one of the asylum's rooms'

When they get in, while in water, Stiles lets Isaac and Scott go first and Isaac throws him a wild glance.

Scott and Isaac get out of the water, and unfortunately for them, they got to smell the abandoned room of the asylum first. Scott helped Stiles out of the water.

''Agent Stilinski, is that how you do your job? Let others go first?'' says Isaac sarcastically

''Very funny'' says Stiles

''Guys stop, let's keep moving. Ignore the smell.'' says Scott, interrupting Isaac's and Stiles' argument

They move on silently, and get out of the room. They look around, there are two ways, one way with lights near the end, and the other one dark.

''We will split up, Stiles go with Isaac in the lights on the left, I'll go right.'' says Scott

''Do we really have to split up?'' says Stiles, unsure of Scott's decision

''It's the only way to find out what happened here. Let's go''

 _Stiles and Isaac_

Stiles is walking behind Isaac, sort of hiding out of fear.

''If you were in a situation like this, but with the FBI, would you do the same thing you're doing now?'' says Isaac, out of curiosity

''No, okay? I am scared because of the lack of our backup, we should've waited for the police to arrive. Only two werewolves and a human entering this huge, MENTAL asylum which definitely has something supernatural in it is not safe at all. With a True Alpha or not this isn't safe.'' says Stiles as they are walking

''You know, Derek and Peter could've helped us, but of course you never call for help'' says Isaac

Something interrupts their talk AND their walk when they see a werewolf smashed against a wall, and a human following, but running away

''Alan! Come on!'' Josh grabs Alan's hand and gets him off the wall, but they see Isaac and Stiles in front of them

Isaac turns and roars at both of them

''Isaac wait, they seem harmless'' says Stiles

''Who are you?'' says Isaac confused

''NO TIME, YOU GOTTA RUN'' shouts Josh and starts running off with Alan

Stiles and Isaac look at each other confused, and then they look in front of them, to see a blood thirsty person, with fangs

''What the hell is this?!'' says Isaac, shouting

''Don't know, RUN!'' Stiles responds

Isaac and Stiles also start running towards the exit

''Wait! Scott is still here!'' says Stiles

Isaac notices Alan and Josh right near the exit

''We waited for you, come on!'' says Alan

''No! We brought a True Alpha here! We are not going to leave him''

All four of them see Scott coming back, relaxed, walking, holding his flashlight

''Guys? What happened? Who are these two?'' says Scott, confused

''One of them is a beta, oh and, there is something chasing us, so we should probably just… RUN'' says Stiles

''No wait! What is chasing you''

''We don't know''

Right after that sentence, Scott sees that bloodthirsty person quickly reach him from a few meters away, in less than a second

Scott quickly turns, and grabs it by the head. While it's harmless, Scott takes a look

''Huh…? Bloodthirsty? With fangs…? This may sound weird, but, I think it's a vampire…''

Scott smashes the vampire against the wall, causing it to fall unconscious

''I think we should take him to Deaton, he will figure it out''

''What?! What if he wakes up in the middle of the road, IN the car?! If it's really a vampire he will probably drink all of us to death!'' says Stiles, and Isaac actually laughs at that

''He won't alright? By the way, who are you two? What are you doing here? It's not safe to be alone in this kind of places''

'' My parents got kidnapped, probably by vampires, as you confirmed it. And my friend, Josh gave me the idea to find my parents by smell. I looked for my dad but the smell just stopped right here, when the vampire attacked us. I'm Alan and I'm a werewolf''

''Oh and what's a True Alpha?'' says Josh

''I'll explain later, let's go''

The five of them quickly get out of the asylum, and they hear the police car siren.

''This isn't gonna end well for the police is it?'' says Josh

''Nah, I think guns will help'' Stiles responds

Scott puts the unconscious vampire in the trunk and gets in the car.

''Start. To Deaton's.''

 _Wrote this with my friend-author unicorn XD (enter wattpad com on your browser and then this: /user/anasta_nkl_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Clash of the Nycthemeron Creatures**_

''Hm… Vampires have always been a myth''

''So have werewolves''

''But, the vampires in particular, have never been seen.''

Deaton opens a drawer and starts looking for something

''What are you doing?'' says Scott

The veterinarian ignores him and continues searching

After half a minute, Deaton turns around with a wooden stake in his hand.

''What the hell is that for?'' says Stiles, confused

''If this wooden stake reaches a vampire's heart, the vampire dies. ''

''The vampire dies? Does it die permanently or…?'' says Isaac

''No, if someone gets the wooden stake out of the vampire's chest, in some time, the vampire will be brought back to life.''

''And how does someone become a vampire?''

''A human who has consumed vampire blood in any possible way, by injecting it, or maybe by pouring it in an open wound or by drinking it and has died with the vampire blood in their system, will be revived some time after their death, as a vampire. They have immortality and a great speed.''

''Has anything happened between werewolves and vampires?''

Deaton sighs

''Unfortunately, something is already happening between werewolves and vampires. And I believe that the five of you got in the middle of it''

The veterinarian grabs the wooden stake and wildly hammers it into the vampire's chest.

''Don't hesitate, do not worry. If you do this, you haven't killed anyone. All vampires are dead.''

Scott nods

''Let's go''

''We'll go back home, thank you, for everything'' says Alan while looking at Scott, Stiles and Isaac

''Don't you want to know anything about werewolves?''

''Honestly, after all of this I need a small break''

''Tell me when you're ready.'' says Scott

They both choose the separate ways as they get out of Deaton's veterinary. Alan is glad that he's got other people on his side, and he wants to find his parents, but his smell is lost. He just wants to take a small break and then get back to the job.

Scott sees some potential in Alan. He has the same feeling he had when he bit Liam.

 _At Peril City High School…_

''According to the Greek Mythology, Aris was one of the 12 ancient Gods, and he was the God of War…''

Alan tries to mute the teacher's blabbering. He is focused on his crush, that he promised he'd ask out but he didn't after everything that happened. If he had the chance to pause time, he'd just stare at Ashley's beautiful blue eyes.

She looks around, and she notices Alan staring at her

''Is there anything you need?'' she asks

Alan just blushes and starts sweating

''N...No… Nothing.'' he says, struggling to talk

Ashley smiles and nods, then she turns around, returning her attention to the teacher.

Alan, out of embarrassment he hides his face behind his History book. Alex strikes him a glance, and he can see very clearly that Alex is trying not to laugh.

''Not funny dude…'' he says

Alex covers his mouth with his hand and tries his best to remain with a straight face, silent.

The bell suddenly rings for the school break, and every student in the classroom wildly run towards the exit for the break

Mr. Coleman gets angry at that and shouts

''You animals!''

A random student just throws her pen at him and Mr. Coleman glares at everyone as they exit the classroom. The colour of his scleras (white part of the eye) turn into red under his bright green eye colour and veins appear right under his eyes. Then he turns around so nobody notices it. Thankfully for him, nobody really noticed.

 _At the break…_

''When are you going to ask her out?'' says Alex

''I think I will do it now. I have to. It's been so many years.''

Alex pats him on the back and nods in agreement

''Go on, tiger''

Alan starts looking for Ashley around the school hallway

He finds her struggling with her books right next to her locker

''Um… hey… Do you need help with that…?''

''Oh, no, it's okay thanks. I've got this'' she tells him, while STILL struggling

After 10 seconds, Ashley changes her mind

''Yeah, I think I need help'' she says, with a smirk on her face

Alan takes half of the books and puts them in her locker. Ashley handles the rest

''Thank you''

''Absolutely no problem. So… I'm Alan… you are in my Science class''

''Yeah, I know. We've been in the same school for many years now''

Alan, relieved, he thinks to himself

'' _Oh my God, she actually noticed!''_

''Y-Yeah… So… would you like to hang out sometime? You know… I uh… I can take you out for dinner if you want to.'' says Alan, nervously

''Oh, sure! Is Friday night cool with you?''

''Definitely cool with me!''

''Okay, see you on Friday night then!''

Ashley flips her hair and turns around, with a very emotionally satisfied face. While Alan is running back to Alex who was listening to his conversation (Alan was aware of it) with joy, which was quite obvious because of the look in his dark brown eyes.

''She said yes!''

''I know!'' says Alex

''Congrats bud! After so many years you finally did it''

''Yeah! I can't wait!''

…

 _ **FRIDAY.** There is still no trace of Alan's parents. But the Alan and Ashley hangout is on its way_

Alan is thinking of what to wear for his special dinner at O'Charley's restaurant. He hasn't really told Ashley that they are going there but he is planning on telling her after she visits her home to pick her up.

He chooses the formal clothes. He wears a comfy suit, with a blue bow instead of a tie. He puts some of his cologne which he almost dropped, but he saved it thanks to his werewolf powers. He wishes Josh was actually there to help him out but unfortunately only his parents are here. _Josh is mysteriously missing._

Alan tries not to worry and ignores it. He moves on from dressing, to gifts. He bought a very beautiful red rose for Ashley, and he has got it ready. He picks the rose up and exits the house.

 _Later, at Ashley's…_

Ashley's detached house is completely amazing. It stands out, it's the best in her whole neighbourhood.

The neighbours surprisingly welcome him. Alan is shocked, he has been in many neighbourhoods and no one ever really did anything like this.

He uncomfortably walks to her door and rings the bell.

Alan, ready to greet Ashley and give her the perfect rose he bought for her, he notices that there is an unknown face when the door opens.

He sees a very unusual and face. Short black hair, black eyes, looks wildly grumpy, but scary at the same time. He seems to be the same age as both Ashley and Alan. With a very angry and fake half-smile he starts speaking.

''Hello. Who are you?''

Alan, freaked out, he responds nervously

''H-Hey… I'm… I'm Ashley's friend, Alan. We're uh… we're going out for dinner tonight…''

The guy's smile starts fading very slowly, while the anger and the interest come in.

''Oh really? Where?''

''Uh… At O'Charley's. It's quite close to this neighbourhood … uh… but I'll be taking her with my bike…''

The guy starts walking towards Alan, while closing the door behind him, with a murderer's stare

'' _Good thing you brought your rose…_

 _I won't need to buy any flowers for your funeral.''_

He clenches his fists, it is clear that he is about to hurt Alan, but someone fortunately interrupts

''Ian! What are you doing?!''

Alan is glad to hear that beautiful voice

Ian turns around to see Ashley glaring at him

He looks down to Ashley

''Who told you you can go out with clowns like him? Or anyone at all?!''

''I can't just be locked in here, I want to go out and talk with people!''

Ian starts speaking with a higher tone

''Mom and dad did not allow you anything like this!''

''Come on! This one time let me go!''

He lets out an angry shout and walks in the house, shutting the door behind him wildly.

''I'm so sorry you had to see this.''

''No, don't be sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so sudden. And don't worry about it. Are you ready?'' he tries to make her forget the whole thing even tho it happened a few seconds earlier

Ashley nods with a sad smile and they both move on to the bike

''So where are we going for dinner?''

''At O'Charley's restaurant… It's quite popular, you've heard of it, right?''

''Honestly, I haven't. And I believe you know why''

 _A few minutes later…_

''Okay, we're here'' says Alan as he parks his bike between two other cars, but he leaves as much distance as they need from the cars, to be able to get off the bike

The building was quite small but very decorated with plenty of trees and seats, just like a small park.

Above the entrance there's this screen, more like a diagram, that displays the restaurant's name.

Inside, it's more like a bar, but there's still a fantastic menu, unfortunately not full of many choices but the food you can choose sounds delicious in any way.

The restaurant isn't really crowded, which worries Alan, because he doesn't really know if Ashley likes it or not, so instead of worrying without knowing anything, he decides to ask her about it

''Do you like it here?''

''Yeah, it's great! I'm glad it's not crowded here, it usually makes me feel uncomfortable, because I don't go out a lot and I'm not used to it…''

Alan, relieved, waves at the waiter to come over to their table. The waiter nods in approval

''Welcome to O'Charley's!'' says the waiter as he covers the table with white colored fabric that has the O'Charley's emblem on it.

The waiter brings them water, napkins, plates with forks and knives. The menu has been on the table since they sat there, they have chosen what to order

''What would you like to order?'' he asks them, kindly

Alan looks at Ashley and she nods

''We'd both like farmhouse chopped steaks with fries.'' says Alan

The waiter notes it

''Thank you, it'll be ready soon'' he says

The food Alan and Ashley ordered is not quite expensive, at least not expensive compared to the Nashville hot chicken sandwich or the Savannah crab cake dinner.

Alan decides to start a conversation, worried about what Ashley will think of the main subject, because it's about her.

''So, why don't your parents and your brother let you go out?''

Ashley looks around nervously at the sound of that sentence, thinking of what to say

Then she sighs and responds

''They are just… too protective. We've uh… we haven't got the best experience outside…''

''Oh, I'm sorry if it brings the bad memories back. We should talk about something else.'' he says, slightly confused but concerned about Ashley's response

''It's okay… So… we've been in the same school for many years now, you never really talked to me, why?'' she says kinda disappointed

Alan answers her question very nervously

''Uh… I just- I thought that… I've only got friends that are guys, and I wanted to start getting some female friends too… So I thought that you are the perfect female to start with…'' says Alan, not quite sure of the meaning in the sentence but he dodged the question and he's relieved

''Oh, that's cool. I'm usually alone so I'd love to have friends.''

Alan picks the glass of water and quickly swallows half a liter nervously

The whole situation got interrupted by the waiter, who finally brought the duo's orders

He gently puts the dishes on the table

''Good appetite''

''Thank you'' both of them answer the waiter

Ashley looks quite hungry. As the waiter starts leaving, she grabs the knife and the fork and starts chopping the steaks to even smaller pieces (they are already chopped). She gobbled up the steaks, and she started eating the fries as well

Alan finds that quite cute, but for the third time, there is an interruption

''Hello, Ashley. Can I borrow your date please? Okay, thank you'' says Josh, that came out of nowhere, and he grabs Alan's arm, to drag him out of the restaurant

''Your parents are gone and you're hanging out with Ashley? Do you remember what happened? Do you even remember that you're a werewolf, _you could go out of control and no one will be there to calm you down_.''

''There's no lead for my parents, when we find a lead, then I'll look for them. I'm hopeless, I cannot do anything.''

''You have a True Alpha's phone number, which I still don't know what it means but it's surely a big deal. He said he can teach you, so freaking call him. Don't be blinded by Ashley. Everything bad happened and you decide to ask Ashley out NOW?''

''I needed some time off the werewolf crap because everything got too crazy very suddenly.'' says Alan while slightly raising his tone, and his pulse at the same time

''Woah… Alan relax. Your eyes are yellow.''

Alan doesn't seem to understand Josh right now, the pulse is getting higher and…

''ALAN. You're turning! You can't do that here! Not now!''

Alan starts growling, while glaring at Josh

''Come on Alan. You can't hurt me we've been friends, since forever. You gotta listen to me Alan. Relax, we'll figure this out. And you will be with Ashley. But you gotta help a little bit, you have to be concerned.''

It doesn't seem to be working so he tries a different way

''What if your parents die Alan? Huh? What if I die? What if a vampire kills me, or bites me. I'd turn to a vampire if someone forced me to do the method.''

Those last sentences got deep into his head, and he started thinking, like a human. The sentences hurt him, a lot.

''While you were missing today, Scott told me something that might always help. _Pain makes you human._ Whether it's physical or emotional. Remember it.'' says Josh

Alan starts turning back to human and looks at Josh

''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay, now that you're calm though… I've got terrible news. But it might be a lead...''

''What is it?''

''Mr. Coleman **drank** a student to death''

 _Note: Hey boys n' girls! We might move on to weekly uploads unless there's a chapter written too quickly XD sorry for not keeping you updated, we were trying to finish this chapter, because we arent really into romantic stuff but turns out we changed it a little bit, so, hope you enjoyed!_

 **Wrote this with my friend-author unicorn XD (enter wattpad com on your browser and then this: /user/anasta_nkl**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Clash of the Nycthemeron Creatures**_

'' _Mr. Coleman_ **drank** a student to death''

 _ **Two days later**_

...

Alan enters his school, very worried. About two things: The murder of his classmate, that was committed by Mr. Coleman, his teacher. And Ashley, which he left at O'Charley's without even saying goodbye.

He finds Ashley, waiting somewhere in the school hallway, near her locker with a quite troubled and annoyed expression. Alan starts sweating from the nervousness but he doesn't lose the urge to make her feel better.

''Alan! Hey!'' she runs up to him before he reaches her locker

''Hey… Ashley. I really want to apologize about leaving you without even saying anything. But please, trust me, it was very important. I didn't have the time to do anything. Forgive me, please.''

Ashley still looks at him angrily, somehow with a very clear image of what Josh told him. Maybe she overheard?

''If you promise that we will get to hang out without anything or anyone interrupting us.''

''I promise, tomorrow we can go out again.''

Ashley nods and as Alan starts walking, she goes next to him and follows him.

Alan and Ashley notice a crowd gathered in a very specific spot. They get closer to see the dead student's locker, with flowers right under it and wishes for her to live in a better place.

Alan notices Josh and Alex are also there

''Hey guys.'' he greets both of them

''Hey, you heard of Samantha Holzer's death? The police have taken Mr. Coleman in custody because the found traces of fingerprints, and all they got is some signs from him. It's all they've got.'' says Alex with no curiosity at all

Alan and Josh look at each other

''Excuse us, for a moment'' says Josh as him and Alan get away from Ashley and Alex

''Not many students know, but there's a witness. Eddie. Every student he told didn't believe him, and I can't complain since none of it makes sense to anyone. But he told me as well. He told me that he saw Mr. Coleman grow fangs, and literally drink Samantha to death.''

''Yeah, you already told me that.'' says Alan

''I did…?'' responds Josh, confused. He shakes his head and moves on

''What are we going to do?''

''We are going to follow him home, quietly. But we will need backup.''

 **Later in a hidden spot at a park…**

''So did you call for backup?'' says Josh

Alan smirks at Josh as he notices the backup coming in

First comes in Scott, with his red eyes, roaring for a perfect entrance.

Then comes Stiles with his guns and FBI vest

Next is Lydia, with her banshee scream

And for a little extra backup, Theo is here to claim his redemption, alongside Liam.

Last, best of the backup, one of the best hunters, unfortunately the last one.

Chris Argent

''I think you brought a lot of backup…'' says Josh with a very shocked look on his face

''Hey, we don't know what we're getting into. Plus, I could've brought more backup. A lot more.''

''Okay, Mr. Coleman will exit the school in probably 10 minutes. That's when the last lesson ends.

The police released him for some reason.''

''Scott, Theo and Liam will take the left side of the pavement, and as he reaches his home, you will stalk from the windows.'' says Alan

''Stiles, and Chris. You will be slightly away from Mr. Coleman's home, if we see anything or if anything happens just in general, you barge in.

Josh you will protect Lydia as she actually gets in the house with your help. I don't know , you must find any way to get in. Except Scott, Theo and Liam being outside the window, there are rooms that cannot be seen from those windows. So Lydia, you will go in and Josh you will protect her.''

''How am I supposed to protect a banshee? I am quite sure she is more powerful than me, since I got nothing''

''I think I can get you something that might be useful.'' says Stiles

He turns around, walks away and after a few minutes he is back. And with what?

His precious bat.

''Here, take this. Trust me, it worked for me. Many times.'' he says as he gives Josh the bat with a proud smile

Josh, confused, he accepts the bat as his weapon to protect Lydia

''What are you going to do?'' says Josh

''Just take your positions when we are there, and you will see what I'll do.''

As Stiles walks back to the crowd of the backup, Theo speaks to him

''You've been crushing on Lydia for so many years, and now that you are finally together, she is in danger and you can't protect her but someone else can. Instead of giving him some useful weapon you just gave him your bat? Really now?'' he says

Stiles glares at him, very offended from Theo's comments about his bat

''It's always been useful, don't judge my bat.'' he says

Theo just turns his attention back to Alan

''Okay, he's out. We will all slowly follow him and then as he reaches his house, we will split up just like I said'' says Alan

''Don't think you can go hunt vampires when you haven't even got the weapon to kill them'' says Scott as he steps in and hands some wooden stakes to everyone

''Keep these, they are kinda rare and hard to find.'' he says

''Let's go.''

…

They all followed him but they saw nothing suspicious, but now he has reached his house. Everyone is taking their positions. But something is wrong.

Mr. Coleman got into his house, just like Josh and Lydia, but he isn't actually there.

Alan is on the roof, without anyone knowing, very well hidden behind the chimney, facing the opposite way

Stiles and Chris feel like something is about to happen because everything seemed off

It all starts from Scott, Theo and Liam's way. As the windows instantly smash and huge pieces of glass get into their eyes. Now blood coming down, all 3 of them screaming, turning, trying to heal

Scott is the first one to heal from the glass, and he notices three people behind them, one girl and two other guys, vampires. Scott quickly protects Theo and Liam as he knocks the vampires out.

''Theo! Liam! Use your wooden stakes!'' he says as he gets his wooden stake out as well

All three of them hammer their wooden stakes in the vampires' hearts and they quickly rush to the front entrance to see if the others are okay.

…

Stiles and Chris hear the glass breaking, and they try to rush towards the house but they get stopped by three vampires. The wooden stakes aren't enough for them. They quickly start shooting, aiming for the head. The vampires move in a very great speed and it is difficult to aim perfectly.

''I've got an idea, get your stake out, I'll get mine out, and dodge, once they turn around, hammer them with the wooden stake'' says Stiles

They try to dodge multiple times but it doesn't work. Stiles decides to do some acrobatics though, as the vampire comes towards him very quickly, he steps on the wall and gets away from that spot. The vampire falls unconscious as he hits his head on the wall. Stiles goes back and quickly hammers the stake.

Chris does the same, and there's only one vampire left for them.

Now, unaware of what to do, the vampire gets his chance to attack. His fangs, slightly off Stiles' neck, a few centimeters away. For some reason, the vampire freezes at the same spot. Stiles, confused, he looks behind. It's Alan, as a werewolf, with the wooden stake in his clenched fist, hammered into the vampire's heart from the back.

''Woah… thanks.'' says Stiles with a huge relief

Alan nods

''Let's go, Lydia and Josh haven't been seen yet. They're inside.''

They quickly run inside to see Scott, Theo, Liam, Lydia and Josh just looking around, confused.

''Where the hell did this guy go?'' says Liam

Liam turns around and freaks out as he sees Mr. Coleman launching his fangs right at him

''Watch out!'' says Lydia as she screams, which gets the vampire slightly further away.

Josh and Lydia throw their wooden stakes at Mr. Coleman, but he successfully dodges them. Now everyone unable to do anything without their weapons, the vampire has its freedom versus the others.

But not for long.

Two werewolves wildly get in from both the left and right side windows and both of them use large wooden stakes and quickly hammer them into Mr. Coleman, from the front and from the back. The vampire falls and the werewolves reveal themselves.

''Why didn't you call us for backup?'' says Ethan

''Yeah, do I really have to arrive as a surprise gift every time you're in danger?'' follows Isaac

''You really saved us, we owe you'' says Scott

''For the next times, just add us in the backup team'' says Isaac

All of them nod and exit the house healthily, both physically and mentally.

 _ **Next day…**_

 **Phone conversation – Alan and Ashley**

 _Ashley - ''Hey! We are going out tonight. Any idea of where we should go?''_

 _Alan - ''Mind if we just chill somewhere in the woods, and stare at the falling stars?''_

 _Ashley - ''That sounds perfect! I'll be there at 9 pm''_

 _Alan - ''Great, see you there! Bye!''_

 **End of phone conversation**

 _ **Later…**_

''Theo, I got a scent of another vampire, mind following it with me?''

Theo nods and they both start following the scent

It's quite fast, not very easy to follow. They lose the scent and regain it every two seconds. As they are following it, the scent stops at a very specific spot. Scott and Theo check it out.

The vampire is in the woods… **with Alan.**

Scott and Theo stealthily spot the vampire, it's right next to Alan. It's a girl. It's Alan's crush. **Ashley.**

''Oh no. That's Alan's girl?'' says Theo

''Yes… this is terrible. I think we shouldn't ruin this for him and just wait, in case something happens.'' says Scott

Theo nods and they just wait

…

''These stars are so beautiful.'' says Ashley

''See, I promised I'd take you out again, and it'd be perfect this time.'' says Alan with a smile

Ashley smiles back and lays next to him, while still staring at the stars

''So what was that reason you actually left me at the restaurant?''

Alan freezes at the sound of that question. Unable to think of what to answer, he just takes a random one

''Well, just family problems. You know, my parents kinda argue sometimes and it usually ends up very serious. So I just help them a little bit to get along again… That's all.'' he says, with a huge, hidden relief at the end of the sentence

''That's sweet, I understand why it happened. And yeah, I forgive you.'' she says, as she gets closer to Alan

This is the part where Alan gets very uncomfortable, it's the first time any girl has ever been so close to him.

Ashley gets even closer

Alan thinks to himself

'' _Oh Lord… is she going to kiss me? What am I going to do?! I'm so nervous!''_

And just like Alan said, she goes for the kiss

…

''She's going to bite him. Go, now!'' says Scott as him and Theo quickly rush to Alan and Ashley

Theo gets Alan away from the girl, and Scott nails a wooden stake through Ashley's chest, reaching her heart.

''Unless someone gets this thing out, she is going to be dead.'' says Scott as he calls Stiles to come over with his jeep, to load Ashley in the car and take her to Deaton's

''NO! What have you done?!'' cries Alan while Theo can barely hold him

Alan starts turning from rage

''Theo, let him come to me.'' says Scott

Theo lets Alan go as he turns.

Alan runs towards Scott, with a killer's look, but Scott takes it easy with a simple True Alpha roar which causes the fear of Alan

''No! She's gone, forever! She isn't a vampire! You idiots!'' he shouts at Theo an Scott

''I got a vampire scent, I followed it and it stopped here. She is a vampire Alan.''

Alan cries and shouts

''Let's take him home when Stiles arrives''

…

 _Stefan - So a whole group, full of humans and different supernatural creatures defeated two vampire families in Peril City. And there was only ten of them. What_ do _you think, Damon?''_

 _Damon - ''I say, we find this 'Peril City' and have a little chat with this group.''_

 _ **Wrote this with my friend-author unicorn XD (enter wattpad com on your browser and then this: /user/anasta_nkl**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Clash of the Nycthemeron Creatures**_

 _Chapter 5_

…

'' _Be careful. Something bad is about to happen. You will rather find yourself dead, or someone you love. You will soon meet people that will be rather difficult to trust. So at that moment, open your eyes. Be ready for everything… The world is full of surprises.''_

 _The mysterious girl disappears and other scenarios come across._

 _The first one shows everyone Alan loves. But instead of being happy, they die._

 _The second one shows **betrayal**_ , by people Alan doesn't even expect to see.

The third one, as the last one, shows Alan… _**feeding**_ _on **human blood.**_

Alan's eyes open, and before a very loud howl, he lets out a whisper, spelling this name:

'' _Meredith…''_

The howl alerts people that Alan does AND does not want to be there with him.

Josh and his parents rush into the guest room, where Alan is temporarily staying.

''What happened?!''

''Are you okay?!''

There's a moment of pause before Alan replies

''I'm… I'm okay. I was just having a nightmare''

''What was that noise though?!''

''Well… it was my scream, and I probably should've eaten less before sleeping…'' says Alan as he looks away, trying to hide the truth

''Okay… tell us if you need anything'' says Josh's mother, as she exits with her husband

Josh stays in the room with Alan

''Dude what the hell was that?''

''I was seriously having a nightmare… I'll.. I'll tell you about it later, right now a walk is something that would really help''

Alan exits the house impatiently, to calm down.

Suddenly, something flashes in front of him

''What was that?'' he thinks

His vision quickly starts fading as he loses balance. He gets knocked out.

 _Later…_

''Wake up, sunshine. What you are about to see is something that you do not want to miss.'' says an unknown voice

The man removes the blindfold from Alan and what is in front of him, doesn't please him in any way.

His parents, Henry and Mindy, tied up. Again. With vampires behind them, ready to execute them.

''Mom! Dad!'' he yells

Apparently, they have tapes over their mouths so they cannot speak at all.

''Really? Your parents will be dead in minutes, and your last words are 'Mom! Dad'?'' says Ian, Ashley's brother, as he walks in the vampire cave

Alan's eyes widen at the sight of Ian

''Why are you doing this?!''

''Isn't it obvious? _**You tried to…**_ (pause) You killed my sister. That's why, I'm avenging her''

''No!'' he screams, as he turns into a werewolf

Ian laughs and walks towards Alan. Once he is there, he throws a strange purple herb at Alan, that quickly turns into dust once it reaches Alan.

He whispers to himself in pain

''... **Wolfsbane**...''

Alan starts coughing and Ian gives a signal to his fellow vampires to finish the execution.

The vampire behind him holds his head to suffer both **wolfsbane (as in poison for werewolves, for those who do not know)** and his parents' death.

The execution is done. The job's finished. Alan watched his parents die.

''Have a great pain'' says Ian as he signals his vampires to follow him

Alan is left there, in a cave, alone, tied up, suffering from wolfsbane. Careless of what to do so he survives, he is just waiting for his death. Slowly and painfully…

 **Until.**

''I guess we got lucky, Stefan? He isn't dead yet.'' says Damon as he shows up in the cave out of nowhere

''Is there any chance you know someone who can cure you?'' says Stefan while looking at Alan, with eyes full of the urge to help

Alan nods

''A veterinarian… Doctor Alan Deaton...''

…

 _ **Hello! I'm sorry if this chapter is so short, but this ''season'' is going to be just like Teen Wolf's season 1, with 12 episodes (or chapters in this kind of case) And honestly, even us, the writers just thought of it recently (that we are going to do it this way). So we have to fit the story and everything in 7 more chapters (at this point chapters 6-12 are left) But don't worry, some may be longer than this chapter but some unfortunately may be shorter. Sorry for making you wait this long. We'd be uploading more consistently if we could.**_

 _ **We hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you on the next one. Peace!**_

 _ **Wrote this with my friend-author unicorn XD (enter wattpad com on your browser and then this: /user/anasta_nkl**_


End file.
